


There's me [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'm more a fan of RenRick pairing, but I can't like ignore all these moments, this chemistry... xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's me [vid]




End file.
